


Sex at Sunset

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Neville100's prompt #348: Sunset.Warning(s)/Genre:Spanking, rimming, possible Mpreg implied.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt #348: Sunset.
> 
> **Warning(s)/Genre:** Spanking, rimming, possible Mpreg implied.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sex at Sunset

~

Neville found Draco outside, watching the sunset. “Ready to talk yet?” 

Draco huffed. 

“Gran always says, don’t let the sun set on anger.” 

“Mother says the same,” Draco finally replied. 

“Must be a grandmother thing.” 

“Except Mother isn’t a—” Draco spun, staring at Neville. “Wait, is this your way of telling me we’re _pregnant_?” 

Neville smiled. “Nope. Although it’s not for lack of trying.” 

Draco smirked. “True enough.” His eyes narrowed. “Is that why you’ve been spending so much time with Potter and Severus?”

Neville nodded. “Snape’s brewing a formula for me.” 

Draco hummed. “Not _me_?” 

Neville grinned. “For _us_.” 

~

“Sorry I got upset,” Draco murmured between kisses. “Although you, mmm, could’ve just, uhhh, explained—”

Neville smiled. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” he said, squeezing Draco’s arse. 

“Ah.” Draco chuckled. “Sorry I ruined it, then. I’m a bad boy.” 

“You didn’t _ruin_ it.” Neville scraped his teeth along the column of Draco’s throat, smirking when Draco shivered. “Although if you want to be punished—”

Draco hummed. “I wouldn’t mind.” He pushed against Neville. “Although maybe not out here. While the sunset’s over, it’s still within sight of the neighbours.” 

“Inside it is, then,” said Neville, pulling him along. 

~

Neville admired Draco’s rosy arse, its blush reminiscent of sunset’s colours. Caressing the warm, abused flesh, he murmured, “Are you sorry?” 

“Yes!” Draco hissed. 

“You should see yourself,” Neville said, parting Draco’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

“Please,” Draco begged. 

“Soon, baby,” Neville soothed, leaning down to kiss one red cheek. “I just need to do one thing—”

When Neville licked Draco’s entrance, Draco arched off the bed, whining and writhing, and when Neville pushed inside him, he was incoherent.

Sensual riding became rough fucking until, with a shout, Neville came, Draco coming soon after.

~

Later, Neville whispered, “So you approve of us getting pregnant?” 

“Definitely.” Draco chuckled. “An added benefit? It’ll prevent Mother haranguing me about grandchildren.” 

Neville laughed. “Gran, too.” 

“Also, I don’t mind carrying,” Draco added.

“You’re sure?” Neville asked. “I didn't want to assume—”

“I love you fucking me too much to give that up.” Draco hummed. “Plus, then Father can’t deny it’s actually his grandchild.” 

Neville grinned, kissing Draco’s shoulder. “We’ll take turns if we decide we want more.” 

“Okay.” Draco yawned. “Anyway, I like this ‘makeup sex at sunset’ business. Let’s make it a habit.” 

“Sounds good to me.” 

~


End file.
